Jasanna
Jasanna is the femslash ship between Jasmine and Anna from the Disney fandom. Canon As Jasmine and Anna are from different series, they have never met in canon. While Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. As well as them being two of the many Disney based and owned characters in the Once Upon A Time series. Along with them being apart of the Kingdom Hearts series as Princesses of Hearts, Jasmine is one of the first seven and when her role was completed the light in her, and the five other princess's hearts were passed onto other princesses, where Anna and her sister Elsa are two of them. The color blue is seen commonly seen as Jasmine's main color, based on her sigher clothes, and Anna had worn her own blue colored clothing in the Frozen Christmas special Olaf's Frozen Adventure. When Jasmine was young she lost her mother, while Anna lost hers, along with her father, during her teens. The two Disney Princesses also wish for someone to love. Anna's desire for love nearly had her marrying a man she just met and didn't truly care about her, but was able to find someone who truly loves Anna for who she is along. While Jasmine was picky, didn't want to marry for duty and had turned away every prince suitor that tries to call on her, until the thief she grew close with wished himself to be a prince, so they can be together, and sometime after the law was changed for them the two were able to have their happy ever after. Their other common link and trait is that they both get along well with animals, a trait that is shared with many of Disney's iconic princesses, as Jasmine has a pet tiger for a best friend, since they were both little, and gets along quick well with Abu and Iago. While Anna is seen cupping the ducklings that waddled into her hands, pets Hans' horse and after traveling beside Sven she begins to see the reindeer as a friend. The two characters have also worn flowers in her hair. Fanon While the exact origins of the ship is a mystery, as to when it started or what might have triggered the idea of shipping the two together, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy doing crossover, femslash ships that involve the Disney Princesses within the Disney fandom, or believe that a few of their similar traits can have the two get along with each other; as friends before moving onto lovers. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jasmine/Anna (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Jasmine/Anna (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net Trivia *Both of their names have an "A" and an "N" in them. *They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. *Are from two of the few Disney films that have been made into Broadway Musical shows. Navigation